dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Elvhenan
Concept art piece The latest Inquisition image was added to the page, with reference stating that Matt Rhodes says it's Arlathan. I myself see no evidence that it is in fact Arlathan. We should remove the image. Henio0 (talk) 23:56, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :If it's preferable to remove the image here, that's fine :) Matt Rhodes' blog specifically referenced the quote “And thus was mighty Arlathan cast down, its people swallowed by darkness—never to rise again," as well as a quote from the Chant of Light, in connection with this image. It seemed to me that he--and David Gaider in his own blog here, by not contradicting the Arlathan line Rhodes added in connection to the art and in fact adding "#yup" to the post--implicitly supported it being a concept of Arlathan. I may very well be wrong on this, so whatever is preferable for the page is fine by me; thanks for checking on this :)--WardenWade (talk) 01:06, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :: Actually, it looks like that quote was added by the site that originally posted the art on tumblr http://cudathedas.tumblr.com/post/72568370031/here-lies-the-abyss-the-well-of-all-souls-from, which is not Matt Rhodes' tumblr. Neither Rhodes nor Gaider specifically said it wasn't of Arlathan, but they didn't specifically say it was, either; so at this point I think at the very least the citation should be revised. Kelcat (talk) 02:26, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Thanks, Kelcat! I'll adjust the links, and thank you for looking into this as well.--WardenWade (talk) 02:49, January 9, 2014 (UTC) I'd like to revisit the topic. Months have passed since it was confirmed we will only be visiting Orlais and Ferelden, which lie nowhere near Arlathan. I think it is safe to assume they wouldn't bother with a concept art for Arlathan in Inquisition, if there isn't an Arlathan in the game. henioo (da talk page) 06:01, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Quote I feel like "Under the blackberry vines, I felt it." doesn't really do much to sum up Elvhenan, and that a lot of that quotes in the body of the article do a better job. Personally I like "Before the fall of Arlathan, even before Arlathan itself, the civilization of the elves stretched across all of Thedas like a great, indolent cat." best, but I think there's lots of good options. Thoughts? 21:10, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Re edit by WhisperingElf and my revision of it "Also, the great cities of Elvhenan only collapsed in on themselves because of the Veil being created by Fen'Harel" It's not completely incorrect, but from what I remember that quickly it isn't wholly correct either. It's a part of the reason why Elvenhan no longer exists, but it also has to do with how Elven society was built up. We don't have enough reason to say yet that the new existence of the Veil (and the direct cutoff of Elven magic and immortality) was the sole reason of it since there's also the fallout of the disappearance of the Elven pantheon. (Feel free to make an new suggestion though). --Eternal Undead Dragon (talk) 14:41, September 14, 2015 (UTC) :Err, but the third instance of the Archivist in the Shattered Library says it outright. So her edit is 100% correct. Asherinka (talk) 18:07, September 14, 2015 (UTC) :Archivist: "If we get out of here, I will end Fen'Harel!" "After he held back the sky to imprison the gods, the Dread Wolf disappeared." "Lies! We must tear down the Veil! The cities, the pathways... Without magic, they're crumbling"."You're wasting your time. Fen'Harel's Veil has turned our empire to ruins." :Inquisitor: "So the ancient elven empire collapsed because the Veil weakened magic?" :Bull: "If the old elves relied on magic even more than the Vints, no wonder things went to crap when it dried up." Asherinka (talk) 18:14, September 14, 2015 (UTC) :Also this is what Solas says in the final conversation: "Thus I freed the elven people and, in doing so, destroyed their world." "How did creating the Veil destroy the world?" "You saw the remains of Vir Dirthara. The library was intrinsically tied to the Fade, and the Veil destroyed it." "There were countless other marvels, all dependent on the presence of the Fade, all destroyed". Asherinka (talk) 18:21, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Ack. My bad then. Apologies to user:WhisperingElf then. --Eternal Undead Dragon (talk) 20:36, September 14, 2015 (UTC)